


Young Love, Young Hate

by lilypetal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anti-Snape, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Snape pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypetal/pseuds/lilypetal
Summary: Snape sees Lily and James "studying" in the library.





	Young Love, Young Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I like making Snape suffer

 

“James!” 

 

Severus’ head whipped up. He was sitting in the back corner of the library with his potions book, scribbling in the margins as he frequently did. 

 

He spotted the source of the noise. Lily had just come in, books in her arms, with Potter in tow. Severus’ jaw clenched. 

 

“What, love?” He asked her, a stupid grin across his face. “Did I do something wrong?” 

 

Severus’ felt like his head might burst from how sickening it was. 

 

“I’m only letting you study with me if you actually promise to  _ study _ .” Lily said, sitting down. She was facing Severus, but she hadn’t noticed him. 

 

“Are you insinuating that I would do anything but study in the library, Lily?” He asked, running a hand through his stupid, fucking hair. How Severus wished he would go bald so he’d stop messing with his stupid hair. 

 

She gave him a look, and then opened her book. Severus tore his eyes away and looked back down at his own book, marking out one line of instruction and replacing it with his own. 

 

He heard giggling and looked back up. Potter had his mouth by Lily’s ear, whispering something. 

 

“I think Madam Pince might notice,” Lily whispered back, barely loud enough for Severus to hear. 

 

James smiled and went back to his book. Severus watched them, unable to stop. He tried to force himself, but he couldn’t. The way Lily always played with the strand of her hair next to her face when she read her books had him enraptured. 

 

“James?”

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lily asked. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” James said lightly. Neither did Severus. Then he saw that one of James’ hands was no longer on the table, but rather sliding further up Lily’s leg.

 

He was going to be sick.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” James leaned over and nestled his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her collarbone. “I just can’t resist you. I can’t help myself.” 

 

Lily laughed. “So I see.” 

 

“It’s a problem Lily, I think I need help. Will you help me?” James said, pretending to be somber. Fucking prat. He brought his hand back up onto the table and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

She giggled, putting her hand on his. “How about, we study for a little bit longer, and then we can go back to the common room and I’ll let you do anything you want to me.” 

 

For fuck’s sake. He didn’t know if he could take this anymore. 

 

“Is that a promise?” James asked. She nodded. He stared at her for a minute, then grinned and kissed her cheek before returning to his book. 

 

“James?” She asked, still looking at him. 

 

“Yes, love?” 

 

She leaned into him, kissing his shoulder. “I love you so much.” 

 

He smiled and put his arm around her. “I love you too.” 

 

That hurt more than any of the disgusting things they said before. Severus felt like his face was on fire. He was so angry; he couldn’t catch his breath. He slammed his book shut and threw it in his bag, fleeing from the library. 

 

He swept past James and Lily. Lily looked stunned, but James grinned as he passed. Smug. Fucking. Bastard. 

 

He’d pay one day.


End file.
